The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly, to a system and method for optical bi-directional communication.
Current communications systems and networks are becoming faster and more complex, using any one of number of mediums. Communication using these systems and networks is typically bi-directional in that signals are exchanged between two sources as they communicate for various purposes. More recently, fiber optic networks have been employed as the medium for communications. Typically, the optical fibers themselves may be very small and, consequently, coupling various devices to the optical fibers to create a communications link can be difficult and expensive.
An additional problem with current optical fiber communications systems is that optical fibers are often used for unidirectional communications. This is due in part to the difficulty of physically transmitting and receiving an optical signal on a single optical fiber that may be, for example, a single micron thick. Unfortunately, this results in the need for two optical fiber links to establish bi-directional communications.
The present invention provides a bidirectional optical link and method. In one possible embodiment, the bi-directional optical link comprises a detector having an upper surface facing a predetermined direction and a beam turning device located over the surface. The bidirectional optical link also includes an emitter oriented to direct a beam of light toward the beam turning device, the beam turning device redirecting the beam of light toward the predetermined direction.
The present invention may also be viewed as a method for conducting bi-directional optical communications, comprising the steps of positioning a detector having an upper surface to face a predetermined direction, placing a beam turning device over the upper surface, and, positioning an emitter so as to direct a beam of light toward the beam turning device so that the beam turning device redirects the beam of light toward the predetermined direction.
A significant advantage of the present invention is that it facilitates an increased positioning tolerance of the optical fiber with respect to the emitter/detector pair. Also, a single optical fiber can be used for bidirectional communication with significantly improved signal propagation. This is accomplished while reducing manufacturing costs of the optical link due to the increased positioning tolerance of the optical fiber.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is simple in design, user friendly, robust and reliable in operation, efficient in operation, and easily implemented for mass commercial production.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.